Arte
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Los muggles inventaban cosas muy curiosas, pero una de las que más le gustaba era eso que llamaban arte.
1. Capítulo 01 Pintura

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

* * *

Cedrella corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sintiendo el pecho ardiente y los ojos picosos, llevaba ya bastante retraso para su primera clase del año. Se podría decir que la Black no era exactamente una estudiante que se preocupase mucho por los horarios, pero esta clase era especial.

Cuando terminaba el verano antes de que iniciase su cuarto año Cedrella no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué materias extracurriculares tomaría, las asignaturas no le interesaban mucho, pero bajo la insistencia de su madre terminó indagando las materias extracurriculares.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida con su madre.

Lysandra se había pasado toda la vida tratando de inculcar los buenos principios en su hija, sobraba decir que Cedrella nunca le prestó especial atención, y, por eso mismo, ahora se dirigía corriendo a su primera clase de Arte Muggle.

―Llega justo a tiempo, señorita Black―dice la profesora Burbage cuando la pelinegra entra jadeando.

―Lo… lo siento, profesora―jadea sentándose al lado de un pelirrojo que la observa curioso.

―Bien, ¿estamos todo? ―La profesora repasa la clase con la mirada y asiente―. Pues, comencemos

Y así la Black se pasa dos horas aprendiendo sobre la _pintura_ , que eran donde los muggles usaban colores en agua y los echaban en un lienzo, según entendió la pelinegra.

La clase no pudo menos que fascinarle.

La forma en la que los colores combinaban, la textura que tenían, el imperceptible aroma, la sensación de la pintura en los dedos.

Así que, naturalmente, cuando salió del aula estaba llena de pintura, con un desordenado rodete en el cabello, las mangas arremangadas y la corbata verde desanudada.

 _Si madre me viera le daría un infarto_ , piensa divertida la pelinegra.

― ¡Hey, Black!

Cedrella se detiene y se da la vuelta. Curiosa ve como el chico pelirrojo que se sentó al lado de ella se acerca corriendo.

―De-dejaste esto―jadea y le entrega sus pinceles, los palitos con los que pintaban.

―Oh, gracias―dice ruborizándose.

―No fue nada―se encoje de hombros el pelirrojo y luego le da una sonrisa―. Nos vemos después.

―Ah, sí. Nos vemos―responde Cedrella quedamente.

* * *

Horas más tarde la pelinegra se encontraba en su Sala Común pensando en el chico pelirrojo y, aprovechando que no tenía ningún deber, tomó sus pinturas y pinceles. Iba a dibujar el tono de azul de los ojos del muchacho.

Llevaba poco más de unos minutos en eso y ya estaba frustrada. ¡No conseguía dar con el color! O los tonos de las pinturas eran muy claros, o muy oscuros, o eran muy brillantes o muy opacos. Y el pelirrojo tenía un color peculiar de ojos. Eran de un azul suave, como el cielo antes de navidad, pero también poseían un toque eléctrico, también tenían la profundidad del mar y un leve encanto misterioso.

Tendría que acercarse más, verle más de cerca. Sólo así lograría dar con el tono adecuado.

Tan concentraba estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucha cómo alguien sale de los dormitorios.

― ¿Cedrella? ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ―Gruñe la inconfundible voz de su hermana.

La joven Black ya veía algo así venir, después de todo a Callidora no le hacía mucha gracia las cosas de muggles.

―Pinto, hermana―responde Cedrella encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Eres una bruja, Cedrella! Es una vergüenza que estés haciendo esas cosas tan…―Callidora frunce los labios con desprecio―… _asquerosas_.

La pelinegra ladea la cabeza. Con Callidora no servía de nada discutir, de hecho, estaba muy segura que ya mismo le iría con el chisme a su madre.

―Sí, da un poco de cosa tocar la pintura con los dedos, pero es relajante―sonríe poniendo a Callidora roja.

―No mereces ser una sangrepura, Cedrella―escupe y con una última mueca se marcha.

La pelinegra no opinaba igual que su hermana, que fuese sangrepura no significaba que despreciase las cosas muggles. De hecho, Cedrella encontraba fascinante la mayoría de ellas. Y, en definitiva, el arte era maravilloso.

* * *

La siguiente vez que fue a clases de arte muggle encontró la oportunidad perfecta para poder pintar los ojos de su compañero.

―La clase anterior hemos aprendido las técnicas básicas de pintura al óleo―comienza la profesora Burbage―. Ahora, para ponerlas en práctica deberán dibujar algo destacable de su compañero―todos los jóvenes se miran―, lo que más les llame la atención, lo primero que piensan en cuanto lo ven. Cosas así. Disponen de una hora para hacerlo, ¡así que comiencen!

Cedrella se remueve incómoda en su asiento. No es que ella fuese alguien tímida, era la que más hablaba de sus hermanas, pero el chico de ojos azules lograba ponerla nerviosa.

―Bien, supongo que si debemos trabajar juntos deberíamos presentarnos―sonríe el pelirrojo y es inevitable que Cedrella no le regresa la sonrisa―. Soy Septimus Weasley, pero puedes decirme Sep, mis amigos lo hacen.

―Cedrella Black―se presenta dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

―Ceddie, me gusta, tiene futuro―dice con humor el pelirrojo, Septimus, pero Cedrella está estupefacta.

Nunca, jamás, en su vida alguien le había puesto un mote. Su madre alegaba que su nombre era perfecto como estaba, a sus hermanas les parecían ridículos los motes y nunca había tenido amigos realmente cercanos. Así que esto era nuevo para ella.

―Creo… que deberíamos comenzar―musita tratando de salir de su estupor.

―Sí, será divertido. ¿Comienzas tú o yo? ―Pregunta pero sacude la cabeza antes de que Cedrella pueda responder―. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Comienzas tú.

―Eh… gracias.

Cedrella saca lo necesario de su bolso (pinceles, acuarelas y el cuaderno de dibujo) y gira la silla hasta estar frente al pelirrojo que le sonríe amigable. La pelinegra se ordena tener calma, no se explicaba por qué sus manos temblaban tanto, y suspira.

» ― ¿Podrías, por favor, acercarte más? ―Pide y el pelirrojo jala la silla acercándose bastante a ella―. Me gustaría pintar tus ojos―confiesa antes de darse cuenta.

 _Estúpidos nervios, ¿de dónde salen?_

― ¿Mis ojos? ―Pregunta Septimus frunciendo el ceño―. Pero si son completamente normales, las personas suelen fijarse más en mi cabello.

―Tus ojos son hermosos―responde la pelinegra y un furioso sonrojo se extiende desde sus orejas por todo su cuello y acaba en sus mejillas.

―Oh, vaya. Gracias―dice el pelirrojo luciendo también un sonrojo.

―Debería comenzar.

Y así Cedrella se concentra en los ojos del pelirrojo, mordiendo sus labios cuando se concentra, frunciendo el ceño cuando usa un azul que no le convence y usado más de cinco pinceles para, al final, terminar pintando con sus dedos, ahí la pelinegra agradece tener unos dedos finos y delgados, podía pintar perfectamente.

―Terminé―exhala después de media hora de silencio.

―Qué bien. Ya se me estaban resecando los ojos―murmura Septimus y Cedrella le ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa―. Nah, no te preocupes.

―Es tú turno―dice Cedrella buscando alejar sus nervios (¿Qué le pasaba?) ―. ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

El pelirrojo busca sus cosas y le ofrece una mirada ladeada.

―Alza la barbilla y pon tus manos en tu cara―y sin el menor reparo el pelirrojo toma las manos de Cedrella y las pone como quiere―, así. Muchas gracias.

A Cedrella le hubiese gustado preguntarle qué estaba pintando exactamente, pero decide que su pregunta no era tan importante, así que se pasa la siguiente media hora totalmente quieta.

―Listo―murmura Septimus dejando el pincel de lado.

― ¿Puedo ver? ―Pregunta Cedrella bajando las manos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Septimus parece indeciso unos segundos pero después suspira y le entrega el cuaderno.

Cedrella puede sentir el aire atascándose en su garganta. Septimus se había encargado de pintar desde sus pómulos, hasta un poco más debajo de su clavícula. Un sonrojo recorre las mejillas de la pelinegra mientras aprecia lo hermoso y… sensual… del cuadro. Sus pómulos apenas se apreciaban, su nariz estaba perfectamente delineada, su mandíbula era larga y redondeada, su cuello era delgado y poco largo, su clavícula marcada y sus manos perfectamente delineadas todo en tonos tierra. Todo excepto sus labios y uñas que estaban pintados de un fuerte color rojo, como de hecho estaban pintados.

―Es… hermoso.

― ¿Te gusta? Pensé que no te gustaría, como has estado tan callada.

― ¿Bromeas? Es perfecto, tiene sentimiento―halaga Cedrella y le pasa el cuaderno―. Pero, ¿por qué mis labios?

―Tu piel es extremadamente blanca y tu cabello y ojos son de un profundo negro, así que tus labios y uñas rojos llaman bastante la atención. Te hacen lucir como una belleza exótica―murmura y la pelinegra sabe que el chico ha hablado más de la cuenta cuando un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas―. Yo, eh, lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Es decir, eres hermosa, ¡vaya que sí! Pero… yo…

―Gracias―interrumpe la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

―Yo, esto, de nada. Creo. Porque es verdad.

Y Cedrella ríe, sintiendo como su corazón da una voltereta.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 1.449_**

 ** _Esta bella viñeta fue hecha con la idea de participar en un reto, pero no se pudo :/ ¡Y yo no iba a perder mi trabajo! Así que aquí está, como musho cariño :)_**

 ** _Desde la primera vez que te escribí, hace siete días XD, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, Ceddie._**

 ** _Amaly B._**

 ** _Psdta: La imagen de portada es el dibujo de Septimus :) (Ojo: No es mío, pero tampoco sé el nombre de la persona que lo dibujo así que por éso no lo puse)._**


	2. Capítulo 02 Música

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un año ya había pasado de su segunda, y muy interesante, clase de Arte Muggle y ahora Cedrella volvía para cursar su quinto año.

Desde aquel momento el pelirrojo se volvió su mejor amigo, se pasaban las tardes paseando por los jardines, hacían los deberes juntos, iban a Hogsmeade a comprar dulces y a la biblioteca, a petición de ella, y los fines de semana comían en la mesa de los leones. Claro que eso enfadó a muchas personas, a su hermana especialmente. Callidora se había pasado todo el curso recordándole que Septimus Weasley era un traidor a la sangre (cosa que no le importaba a Cedrella), que era un Gryffindor (cosa que le importaba menos) y que su madre estaría decepcionada (lo único que medianamente le preocupaba). Aunque le disgustase admitirlo, y vaya que lo hacía, siempre había sido una niña consentida, por eso no le gustaba pelear con su madre. Por otro lado a Charis, su hermana pequeña, simplemente se había encargado de bromear con ella.

― _Septimus y Cedrella sentados en un árbol. ¡B-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e! Primero viene el amor, después el casamiento. Luego viene Weasley bebé en el coche de niño, chupando su pulgar, mojando sus bragas. ¡Bailando el hula, hula!_

Logrando un sonrojo en la Black y una sonrisa burlona del Weasley.

Pero al llegar a casa la suerte no le sonrió a Cedrella. Para su sorpresa su madre no comentó nada de su amistad con Septimus, sin embargo su felicidad le duró poco.

― _Lo encontramos, querida. Encontramos al esposo perfecto para ti_ ―le dijo su madre una tarde―. _Es rico, apuesto y de buena familia. Sebastián Rosier, estudia séptimo en Hogwarts, ¿le conoces?_

Y su madre siguió hablando y alagando a Sebastián mientras que Cedrella sentía su corazón romperse. Aún no tenía en claro qué sentía por su mejor amigo, pero era claro que era más que amistad. Su madre no volvió a mencionar su casamiento una vez más, haciendo que la pelinegra guardase una pequeña esperanza; esperanza que fue rota el último día de otoño.

― _Para vacaciones navideñas espero seas cerca a Sebastián, querida_ ―dijo su mamá sonriéndole dulcemente.

Pero justo ahora no era momento para que Cedrella estuviese pensando en eso pues, nuevamente, estaba llegando tarde a su clase de Artes Muggles.

 _Esto se está volviendo una tediosa tradición_ , piensa la pelinegra apenas respirando.

―Señorita Black, tarde, de nuevo―saluda la profesora Burbage apenas entra Cedrella a la clase―. Espero esto no se vuelva una tradición.

―Le aseguro que no, profesora―se excusa Cedrella sentándose al lado de Septimus, que le sonríe burlón.

―Otra vez tarde, señorita Black―imita el tono de la profesora haciendo que la pelinegra suelte una risita y lo golpee.

―Señor Weasley, señorita Black, ¿todo está bien? ―Los dos amigos asienten con caras inocentes―. Pues bien, comencemos. Este curso trabajaremos con la música. Los muggles la definen como el arte de combinar los sonidos en una secuencia temporal atendiendo a las leyes de la armonía, la melodía y el ritmo, o de producirlos con instrumentos musicales.

― ¿Ellos mismos tocan los instrumentos, profesora? ―Pregunta una chica pecosa.

―Efectivamente, señorita Perks―responde la profesora―. Ahora bien, los instrumentos más usados por los muggles son el piano, la guitarra, el violín y la batería, y con esos cuatro vamos a trabajar por este curso. Así que manténganse en silencio mientras los llamo por orden para que pasen a probar el instrumento.

― ¿Cuál crees que se me dé bien, Caddie? ―Pregunta el pelirrojo empujando su silla hasta estar junto a ella.

―No lo sé―tuerce los labios la pelinegra imaginándose a su mejor amigo tocando un instrumento―. Tal vez la guitarra, sí, ésa.

Septimus ladea la cabeza, sopesando la respuesta de Cedrella y luego sonríe.

―Sí, seguro se me da esa. Yo pienso que a ti se te daría fenomenal el piano.

― ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé, luces como una chica de piano―se encoje de hombros Septimus y la pelinegra rueda los ojos.

―Luces como una chica de piano―se burla.

―Señorita Black―llama la profesora Burbage y Cedrella se tensa, pensando que la va a reprender―. ¿No escuchó? Es su turno, muévase.

 _Ah, eso_ , piensa aliviada y se levanta hacia la profesora.

― ¿Cuál tomo? ―Pregunta viendo los cuatro instrumentos frente a ella.

―El que más le guste, señorita Black―responde la profesora y Cedrella se acerca al piano.

No era algo llamativo ni mucho menos, era algo bajo, estaba lleno de polvo, las teclas estaban algo amarillas y se podía apreciar la madera un poco astillada.

Cedrella se sienta en la silla frente al piano y respirando profundamente cierra los ojos y deja que sus dedos se deslicen sobre las teclas.

―Eso… eso ha sido… precioso―dice la profesora Burbage apenas la pelinegra termina de tocar.

―Gra-gracias―murmura sonrojándose.

―Ese, en definitiva, será su instrumento, señorita Black―dice la profesora y Cedrella le sonríe levantándose del asiento para sentarse al lado del pelirrojo, evitando la mirada de sus compañeros.

― ¡Eso ha sido fantástico, Ceddie! ―La felicita Septimus dándole un abrazo.

Cedrella siente como su pulso comienza a ir volando y corrientes frías la recorren.

―Gra-gracias, Sep―susurra después de que la suelta.

Septimus apenas se separa unos centímetros y Cedrella puede apreciar claramente sus ojos azules, que ha decidido son grandes orbes de diferentes tonos de azul, la pelinegra siente la respiración atascarse en su garganta cuando el pelirrojo dirige sus ojos a los labios de ella.

 _Tan cerca…_

―Señor Weasley.

Y así la profesora Burbage rompe el momento y el pelirrojo se separa de ella como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

* * *

Ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de navidad y el aire frío peleaba para igualar el humor de Cedrella.

Al parecer, como había pensado, su madre no había desistido de la idea de que se casase con Sebastián Rosier. Así que ahora la pelinegra se encontraba enfundada en un largo vestido negro con detalles plateado en un Baile Navideño, o como a Charis le gustaba decirle: La Fiesta de Pre-Compromiso de Ceddie.

―Cedrella, luces hermosa.

El halago de Sebastián Rosier no arranca ninguna reacción de la Black.

―Gracias―responde escuetamente. Sin embargo puede sentir la mirada de su madre desde el otro lado de la habitación y se fuerza a ser amable―. Luces…. elegante.

Muy a su pesar, Cedrella tenía que admitir que el chico Rosier no estaba nada mal. Era alto, de cabello rubio brillante, con complexión atlética, ojos de un color miel y sonrisa coqueta. No, Sebastián Rosier no estaba nada mal. Pero cuando la pelinegra veía sus ojos no podía evitar querer pensar en unos orbes azules.

― ¿Me concederías esta pieza? ―Pregunta Sebastián ofreciéndole el brazo.

―Claro―y, por educación, añade―, sería un placer.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigen a la pista de baile y pronto Cedrella se ve sumida en un vaivén aburrido.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo, Sep?_

Según sabía los planes del chico consistían en pasar las vacaciones con su familia. Ojalá sus planes familiares fuesen así de fáciles.

― ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres ser cuando acabe Hogwarts? ―Pregunta el rubio dándole una vuelta.

―Quiero ser artista―responde con una sonrisa soñadora.

― ¿Artista?

Cedrella no se pierde el tono burlista de su acompañante y tensa los hombros.

―Sí, artista. Me gusta especialmente el piano, Septimus cree…

― ¿Septimus? ¿Septimus Weasley? ―Interroga el rubio y la Black asiente tensamente―. ¡Es un lunático! Siempre pendiente de esa basura muggle. Además de que su familia no tiene un céntimo, no me sorprende que ande detrás de basuras muggles cuando ya ha caído tan cerca de la…

Pero Cedrella no deja que continúe, sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas alza la mano y la estampa contra la mejilla del rubio.

―Nunca te vuelvas a atrever a hablar mal de Septimus o cualquier Weasley―sisea lanzando veneno por los ojos―. Valen más que tu miserable existencia.

Y Cedrella se da media vuelta saliendo del salón. Puede sentir la mirada atónita de todos, la enfurecida de su madre y la gélida de su padre. Pero no podía importarle menos.

Nadie hablaba mal de su mejor amigo. No delante de ella.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 1.335_**

 ** _¿Ya ven por qué no podía no subirlo? ¡Dos viñetas! De hecho, el único que me salió drabble fue el capítulo cuatro y fue porque creía que aún tenía tiempo para subir el fic al reto y me había sobrepasado el límite de palabras y cuando me di cuenta de que podía escribir cuanto quisiese ya no le podía sacar más al capítulo XD_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	3. Capítulo 03 Danza

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

* * *

El final de quinto año no le había sabido bien a Cedrella. Cuando volvió a su casa, cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto y brillante, su madre la esperaba. La pelinegra había esperado que le gritase, que la insultase, incluso que la denigrase, pero jamás esperó que su madre levantase la mano y la abofetease. En sus largos quince años, casi dieciséis, su madre nunca le había alzado la mano, su estilo era más de comentarios desdeñosos.

― _¡Eres una estúpida, mocosa! ¡Una estúpida! ¡Tanto juntarte con el traidor de Weasley te ha dañado!_ ―Lysandra cerró la boca y respiró hondo, sus ojos centellantes de furia―. _Escúchame bien, Cedrella Black. Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a juntarte con la basura Weasley. Y dejaras esas condenadas clases muggles. Eres una Black, los Black no se denigran al nivel de esos subproductos de la magia._

Callidora había disfrutaba bastante de la reacción de su madre, incluso su hermana se había burlado de que había recibido lo que merecía por andar detrás de miserias muggles, su padre no había movido un dedo en su contra o a su favor, de hecho, la evitaba en lo posible, Charis, su pequeña hermanita, se había encargado de limpiarla y curarla, pidiéndole que pensase las cosas, que no era para tanto.

― _La familia Black siempre ha organizado los matrimonios, Cedrella. Por eso hemos llegado hasta donde estamos hoy en día_ ―dijo su hermana mientras le aplicaba una pomada en la mejilla―. _Siempre lo has sabido, mamá nunca te lo ha ocultado. Además no es muy importante, al final terminas cogiéndole cariño al sujeto_.

― _Ese es el problema_ ―respondió Cedrella sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle―. _Estoy enamorada._

Su hermana no había tenido necesidad de preguntarle de quién estaba enamorada. Era obvio.

― ¡Hola, Ceddie! ―Grita el sujeto por el cual suspira.

―Hola, Sep―susurra débilmente.

El segundo y tercer trimestre a duras penas lo había sobrellevado estando lo más apartada posible de Septimus. Su interior estaba en conflicto. Si le hacía caso a su familia perdería para siempre a Septimus, si escogía al pelirrojo su familia le repudiaría.

¿Las personas que siempre había amado o el chico que le había robado el corazón?

― ¿Estás bien, Ceddie? ―Pregunta el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

―Ah, sí. Claro―asiente distraídamente.

Cedrella apenas es consciente del discurso del director, de la Ceremonia de Selección o de su entorno, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera en sexto año, a un curso de terminar Hogwarts.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que tomaba esa asignatura Cedrella había llegado puntual a Arte Muggle. La profesora Burbage le sonrió divertidamente cuando la vio sentada en su pupitre varios minutos antes de que comenzase la clase.

Pero ni eso lograba levantarle el ánimo a la pelinegra.

― ¡Ceddie! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estuve buscándote―le riñe Septimus sentándose junto a ella.

―Ah, ¿si? Lo siento.

El pelirrojo la mira aprensivo, como si quisiese decirle algo, pero termina chasqueando la lengua.

―Bienvenidos a un curso más en Hogwarts y a un año más en esta asignatura―comienza a profesora Burbage―, afortunadamente este año estamos todos a tiempo―los demás estudiantes se ríen y la pelinegra se sonroja―. Este curso, como los anteriores, aprenderemos una nueva forma de arte. La danza.

Y la profesora su vuelca a dictar su cátedra y la Black apenas le presta atención, tomando notas distraídamente, sin embargo algo que dice la profesora Burbage llama su atención.

―Muchos artistas afirman que se olvidan de todo cuando están bailando―dice la menuda profesora―, solo son ellos y la música. Uno de los más difíciles y antiguos tipos de danza es el ballet. Es mayormente practicado por mujeres delgadas, elegantes, gráciles―todos se voltean a observarla y la Black se sonroja―, sí, como usted señorita Black. Ese es el tipo de danza que practicaremos, será en dúo. Un hombre y una mujer.

― ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Black? ―Pregunta con humor el pelirrojo.

Cedrella siente como su corazón se paraliza y los colores suben a su cara.

―S-sí.

* * *

Semanas después la pelinegra estaba enfundada en mallas blancas, un tutú rosa suave, un leotardo del mismo color y zapatillas negras de punta mientras se encontraba en un salón en desuso en el quinto piso.

― ¿Dónde estará? Llega tarde―gruñe frunciendo el ceño.

La profesora Burbage había tenido la fantástica idea (rodada de ojos) de que como prueba final deberían presentar una pieza completa de baile y, como si supiese algo, la profesora les había asignado El Cisne Negro. Cuando la pelinegra había indagado en la historia muggle no pudo evitar sentir un regusto amargo.

Al igual que en el cuento la madre de Cedrella estaba imponiéndole que se casase, como muestra de sus responsabilidades de adulta. E igual que en el cuento Cedrella necesitaba el amor sincero de Septimus, necesitaba que la rescatase, pero su familia se lo impedía, poniéndola en un baile lejos del pelirrojo. También estaba Sebastián, que era lo que su madre quería, y, al igual que el príncipe Siegfried, por mucho que quisiese no podía dejar de pensar en Septimus mientras estaba con el rubio. Y Cedrella también estaba presa de una promesa, una promesa que nunca había recitado pero que estaba flotando en el aire; ser Black significa buscar la supervivencia del linaje puro con familias respetables. Lo que no sabía Cedrella era cuál sería su final; en la historia había varios y Cedrella no podía evitar compararlos con su propia realidad, de nuevo.

El amor que tenía por Septimus podía triunfar, cortando los amarres que tenía su familia en ella.

El amor que tenía por Septimus podía terminar en tragedia, el pelirrojo podría no responder sus sentimientos y ella terminaría muerta por dentro, su espíritu escapando de sus manos.

Septimus podría estar enamorado de alguien más y si Cedrella le confesase sus sentimientos lo confundiría y terminarían tres personas con el corazón roto.

Sus sentimientos podían írseles de las manos y Cedrella podía acabar ahogada en ellos.

O Septimus le puede declarar su amor a otra chica, condenando a Cedrella, alejándola de él para siempre. Si de algo estaba segura era que no podía volver a ver a la cara al pelirrojo, suficiente tendría con su corazón sangrando como para ver la sonrisa de felicidad del pelirrojo dirigida a otra mujer.

Tantas posibilidades la carcomían por dentro, haciéndola entrar en desesperación.

― ¡Lo siento, Ceddie! En serio, perdón.

Cedrella mira distraídamente al pelirrojo que entra en la habitación, jadeante y sudoroso.

―Ah, está bien.

― ¿Comenzamos?

Y Cedrella asiente, apenas sonriendo divertida ante las mallas negras y leotardo del mismo color con sus zapatillas de medias puntas de su compañero. De un movimiento de varita Septimus hace que la suave y angustiosa melodía de Tchaikovsky resuene por toda la habitación.

Pronto se ve envuelta entre pliés, pas de deuxs, arabesques y fouettés.

Sí, la profesora Burbage tenía razón.

Cedrella olvidaba completamente todo cuando bailaba, incluso podía perderse de la cercanía y olor de su acompañante.

Era libre, era fuere, era frágil.

Era ella.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 1.161_**

 ** _Amigos, he de aceptarlo, soy una chica barbie. Me crié con esas comiquitas y las sigo amando, así que... I'm Barbie girl! :)_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	4. Capítulo 04 Escultura

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

* * *

Otro año había pasado volando y ahora Cedrella enfrentaba la aplastante realidad; era una estudiante de séptimo año de Hogwarts, tenía una torcida relación con su familia y el chico que le gustaba seguía sin saberlo.

Pero ahora, con el aire fuera de sus pulmones y los ojos ardiendo, no podía pensar mucho en eso. Porque, recuperando su vieja tradición, estaba llegando tarde a la clase de Arte Muggle.

―Señorita Black, ¿reciclando costumbres? ―Interroga la profesora Burbage divertida cuando Cedrella entra jadeante.

―Lo siento, profesora―jadea y se sienta al lado del pelirrojo.

 _Qué gran déjà vu_.

―Ya ni me molesto en pensar qué te hace tardarte tanto. Simplemente es parte de tu encanto―sonríe Sep y la Black le sonríe.

―Una de mis mejores armas―bromea empujándolo.

―Este curso, el último de muchos―la pelinegra ahoga un suspiro―, aprenderemos sobre escultura. La escultura es el arte y técnica de representar objetos o crear figuras en tres dimensiones trabajando o labrando un material, como barro, piedra, madera o bronce. Nosotros trabajaremos con barro, así que necesitaremos un torno y que ustedes chicos, tengan mucho cuidado. Se hará individualmente.

Una hora después Cedrella solo traía puesta su falda y su camisa, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, sin embargo el barro estaba en cada parte de ella; en sus mejillas, en su frente, en su cabello (que estaba en un moño desordenado) y en su camisa y falda.

La Black resopla disgustada, nunca había sido muy fanática de la suciedad, y se voltea hacia su mejor amigo, para quejarse con él.

―Imposible―jadea cuando ve que Septimus solo tiene las manos manchadas de barro―. ¿Cómo, en Merlín, lo lograste? ¡Yo estoy vuelta un asco!

El pelirrojo la mira divertidamente.

―No es tan difícil, solo tienes que agarrarle el truco―se encoje de hombros y un brillo travieso surca sus ojos―. Además, luces adorable así de sucia.

La pelinegra siente la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas, debajo del barro, y aparta la mirada.

―No bromees con eso.

No es que fuese fea, ella sabía que era realmente hermosa, pero justo ahora, toda llena de barro y sudor, la pelinegra no se tragaba que luciese _adorable_. Cedrella escucha como se mueve la silla de su compañero y segundos después observa sus zapatos.

―Mírame―la Black mantiene la mirada fija en el piso―. Mírame Cedrella―la pelinegra lo observa atónita, era la primera vez que la llamaba así desde que se conocieron―. Eres hermosa, llena de barro o no, y eso nunca debes dudarlo, chica. E incluso si no fuese hermosa ese carácter tuyo conseguiría atraer a muchos chicos.

―Gra-gracias―susurra apenas soportando la mirada del pelirrojo.

El Weasley le deja un beso en la frente, que casi logra que le dé un infarto, y Cedrella lucha por concentrarse en su escultura.

Al final, el fresco del barro en sus manos y la tranquilidad que le proporciona el sonido del torno hacen que la pelinegra termine agarrándole cariño a la escultura. Y puede, solo _puede_ , que las clases particulares con Septimus pegado a su espalda susurrándole instrucciones al oído también ayudasen.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola!  
N° de palabras: 509**_

 _ **Sep, este fue el más corto :/ Pero ya expliqué por qué y creo que así quedó bien. De todos modos el que viene es el más largo, y el último :)**_

 _ **Amaly B.**_


	5. Capítulo 05 Teatro

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertence. Lástima.**

* * *

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Cedrella había dejado Hogwarts, cinco largos años de lágrimas y sufrimiento, pero también de libertad y alegrías.

Apenas terminó Hogwarts su madre le dio un ultimátum.

* * *

―Tu boda con Sebastián será un pocas semanas―le dijo su madre mientras le agregaba una cucharadita de azúcar al té, la pelinegra realmente comenzaba a odia la hora del té―. Ese pobre chico está tan nervioso, es tu deber tranquilizarlo. Cuando te conviertas en su esposa serás la jefa de tu propia casa, tendrás que mantener todo en orden y los elfos domésticos pueden ser muy incompetentes…

―Basta―habló Cedrella y sintió como la rabia burbujeaba en su interior―. Ya te lo he dicho, madre. No me casaré con Sebastián Rosier.

―Es normal sentir nervios antes de la boda―su madre hizo una seña desdeñosa con la mano―. Pero debes encargarte de ellos rápido, pueden ser un desastre.

―Creo que no me has entendido, _madre_. Pero no me casaré con Sebastián Rosier, con nervios o sin nervios.

Lysandra Black se le quedó mirando asombrada a su hija. Jamás, en diecisiete años Cedrella le había desafiado. Y ahora estaba ahí, con una mirada fría pero furiosa y una postura recta y segura.

―Te casaras con Sebastián, no me importa lo que pienses―habló tensando las manos―. No me he pasado mi vida criándote para que vuelvas de tu vida una desgracia. Sabía que el traidor de Weasley era una mala compañía para ti, que podía poner ideas peligrosas en tu mente, pero nunca pensé que realmente le hicieses caso. Estás decepcionándome, Cedrella.

La pelinegra ni se inmuta, conocía bien el juego de su madre; hacerse la víctima para conseguir lo que quería.

―Me estaría decepcionando a mí misma si me casase con Sebastián. Y Septimus no me ha metido nada en la cabeza, madre. Simplemente he descubierto lo que quiero, y eso, definitivamente, no es ser la esposa de alguien. Quiere ser libre, quiero experimentar.

Cedrella quitó la servilleta de su regazo y se levantó con la elegancia que caracterizaba a los Black.

―Si cruzas esa puerta olvídate que eres mi hija, Cedrella. Serás una traidora.

La pelinegra simplemente siguió caminando, hacia fuera.

Fuera de la casa que la había visto crecer, reír, llorar, caer.

Fuera de las garras manipuladoras de su madre.

Fuera de tradiciones que no eran suyas.

Fuera de ser una Black, para ser solo Cedrella.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir definitivamente de la Mansión, con todas sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta café, escuchó la voz de su hermana.

― ¿Estás segura?

Charis la observaba desde la punta de las escaleras, con una mirada entre aprensiva y preocupada.

―Sé lo que quiero, Char. Y eso no es estar condicionada de por vida a Sebastián Rosier, esclava bajo las ideas de madre. Quiero ser libre, quiero descubrir quién soy.

Su pequeña hermana de risos rubios corrió hasta ambas estar envueltas en un abrazo.

―Te quiero, Cedrella―susurró.

―También te quiero, Charis.

* * *

Después de eso Cedrella se pasó largos meses buscando trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, había descubierto que los recién graduados de Hogwarts no tenían muchas oportunidades laborales y, con cierto desagrado, se había topado con muchas caras de sorpresa por ser una Black. Septimus había estado detrás de ella diciéndole que podía vivir con él, que a su mamá no le importaba (incluso estaría más contenta de recibirla a ella que a él), pero si Cedrella quería ser realmente libre no podía ir a depender de su amigo.

Así que después de buscar y buscar consiguió un trabajo en la Botica de Slug & Jigger, agradecía que no le diese mal pociones, podía aguantar el olor así que el señor Jape estuvo feliz de contratarla.

Septimus, a diferencia de ella, sabía muy bien que quería ser así que apenas terminaron Hogwarts el pelirrojo ingresó en la Academia de Aurores. Cedrella sabía lo que quería ser, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo, por eso un buen día tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts y después de un rato encontró la información que buscaba. A la Black la clase que más le había gustado en Hogwarts fue, obviamente, Arte Muggle, en especial la de música, desde entonces se había dedicado a practicar todas las tardes libres, con el permiso de la profesora Burbage, con el piano (la profesora decía que era realmente buena) e incluso había llegado a tocar dos piezas en Navidad, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar cómo lograría que su amor por el piano se convirtiera en su profesión. Pero ahora lo sabía: Academia de Artes.

Cinco años después era una pianista profesional con algunos contratos por aquí y otros por allá, pero irremediablemente satisfecha.

Y ahora ahí estaba, con el frío calándole en los huesos en una calle muggle.

―Llegas tarde―comenta con un ligero temblor en la voz.

―Lo―el pelirrojo jadea―, si… en… to…

―No mueras, Sep. Tú tienes los boletos.

El pelirrojo la mira ofendido.

― ¿Sólo me quieres por mis boletos? Me has roto el corazón.

―Compórtate―regaña, sin embargo sonríe―. Entremos, ya es casi la hora.

Septimus abre las puertas de vidrio para ella y la pelinegra le sonríe agradecida.

Apenas entran en el vestíbulo Cedrella pierde el aliento. El techo era alto, hecho de vidrio y en forma de cornucopia, en vez de paredes habían millones de columnas delgadas con arcos que daban paso a varias puertas de vidrio, en la planta baja frente a las puertas estaban unas cuantas sillas y justo en medio del vestíbulo un gran mostrador negro con plateado.

Sí, después de Hogwarts, el Royal Opera House era el sitio más bonito que había visto la Black.

El pelirrojo sonríe ante el asombro de su amiga y toma su mano para dirigirla hacia el mostrador.

―Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ―Pregunta amigablemente la chica de innumerables pecas detrás del mostrador.

Septimus ve de reojo a su mejor amiga pero la pelinegra estaba más ocupada absorbiendo todo a su alrededor, sin embargo no quiere que su sorpresa se descubriese así que con cuidado saca los boletos de su abrigo y se los muestra a la muchacha.

―Sorpresa―musita y la pecosa sonríe.

―Claro―asiente la pecosa y luego de unos segundos (en donde ve un objeto delgado que muestra letras) le pasa los boletos otra vez―. Que disfruten la función. Mucha suerte.

Septimus le sonríe y jala a Cedrella hacia el fondo del vestíbulo, donde debía esta la sala donde se daría la función.

―Esto… esto es precioso―murmura la pelinegra.

―Sí, lo sé.

Cedrella voltea entusiasmada a decirle algo al pelirrojo cuando nota sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando se marchó de casa tuvo suficiente tiempo para analizar qué debería hacer con sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo y terminó guardándolos. Su relación con Septimus era perfecta, no quería arruinarla. Pero tenerlo tan cerca, con sus manos juntas y sus ojos fijos en ella le hacían pensar si debía hacer como el príncipe Siegfried y declararle su amor.

 _No, así estamos bien._

― ¿Estás bien? ―Pregunta Septimus y la pelinegra sonríe.

―Sí, bien.

Pero todo pensamiento angustiante deja a Cedrella cuando entran en el Salón. Millones de butacas rojas estaban frente a ella, en las paredes de distribuían muchos palcos con más butacas y el techo tenía intrincados dibujos, _barrocos_ reconoce la pelinegra, y el escenario era de totalmente negro, brillante, con una cortina roja con bordes dorados, era imponente y le quitaba el aliento.

― ¿Te gusta?

― ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! ―Chilla y enlaza los brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo, así tenga que ponerse de puntillas porque el chico era más alto que ella―. Muchas gracias, Sep. En serio.

Cedrella se va a separar del pelirrojo pero su amigo no la deja, la jala de la cintura y pronto sus negros ojos están frente esos orbes azules que tanto le gustaban. La respiración se atora en su garganta cuando baja la vista y los labios de Septimus están ahí, rosados, entreabiertos, apetecibles…

La súbita oscuridad hace que Cedrella salte nerviosa y el pelirrojo pierda el agarre en ella. La gran cortina roja en el escenario se estaba abriendo y la mayoría estaban en sus butacas.

―De-beríamos sentarnos―murmura nerviosamente la pelinegra sin verlo a los ojos.

Cedrella era una chica extrovertida, pero el pelirrojo lograba sacar esa parte tímida de ella. Septimus la guía hacia las butacas de abajo, la que están más cerca del escenario.

― ¿Cómo conseguiste estos puestos? Son muy buenos.

―Tengo mis trucos―se encoje de hombros el pelirrojo pensando en la pecosa.

Cedrella se sienta y sus vellos se erizan cuando Septimus se sienta a su lado, no importaba el tiempo que pasase el pelirrojo siempre arrancaba esas reacciones de ella.

Pero cualquier pensamiento sobre Septimus desaparece de su mente cuando escucha la familiar tonada. Y la emoción estalla en su interior cuando el primer acto comienza.

― ¡Es el Lago de los Cisnes! ¡El Lago de los Cisnes! ―Chilla la pelinegra con los ojos brillantes.

―Sabía que te gustaría―susurra Septimus.

La Black se gira a verlo y sin parar a pensárselo se lanza hacia él plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ―Chilla y, antes de que la vergüenza le ganase, se acomoda en el asiento.

Y Cedrella se sumerge en la desgarradora y cruda historia del príncipe Seigfreid y Odette.

Para cuando van llegando al desenlace, la pelinegra sabe que van a optar por donde sigue la pelea y el príncipe se sacrifica con Odette con sus espíritus subiendo al cielo sobre el lago de los cisnes, Septimus hace algo que la saca completamente de orbita. El pelirrojo toma su mano, apretándosela.

―Sep, ¿qué...?

Pero la mirada determinada y nerviosa hace que la pelinegra se calle.

―He llevado tanto tiempo queriendo decirte esto, y aún no sé cómo vas a reaccionar, pero ya no puedo seguir guardándolo―la pelinegra siente su corazón sacudirse―. Estoy enamorado de ti, Cedrella.

 _Espera…_

 _¿Qué…?_

Cedrella sentía a sus pulmones haciendo horas extras y su boca estaba entreabierta, obviamente el pelinegro malinterpreta su expresión.

―Yo sabía que esto pasaría, no tendría que haberte dicho. Siempre arruino todo, debería…

Pero a la Black ya no le importa nada. No le importa que se haya perdido el final de la obra. No le importa que el aire no esté entrando regularmente a sus pulmones. Simplemente se acerca al pelirrojo, callándolo como siempre deseo hacerlo.

Une sus labios y la Black siente el hormigueo extenderse por su cuerpo.

―Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Septimus.

―Oh, vaya. Me tenías sufriendo aquí.

Y Cedrella ríe entrelazando su mano con la del pelirrojo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 1.762_**

 ** _Y con esto hemos llegado al final, por cierto el final del final no me terminó de convencer. Pienso que es muy poco para toda la tensión que tenían esos dos, pero si tanto habían sufrido (tres años) supongo que se merecían un final tranquilo._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado :)_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
